


Problem Solving

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie has a problem with orgasming. After seeing a therapist, she is sent to a special club with a special group of ladies that might just be able to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

“You should give this a go,” Hunter told Steph, running his hands up her thighs. Steph raised her head, and looked her husband in the eyes.

“Going to a lesbian club,” she stated. “You think that’s going to solve my problem.” Hunter reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

“You’re having trouble cumming when you’re with me,” he reminded her. “We’ve tried everything else. If the therapist thinks this could work…”

“Sex therapists don’t know everything,” she sighed. “And what could actually happen here babe? Sex would be the most likely conclusion.”

“Which would be fine with me,” Hunter assured her. “Steph, I know you love me. I know that you’re faithful. But I also know that this is just a hitch. You think there’s something wrong with you. Maybe there’s something that this club can do for you.”

* * *

 

Stephanie entered the doors of _Ruby_ the next Friday night. Hunter had convinced her to wear a simple short black dress and heels, and to just tie her hair back in a sleek, elegant ponytail. _Ruby_ was a discreet club, that didn’t advertise itself, so all of the ladies inside were either regulars, or were sent there on recommendation. Stephanie was unobtrusive, taking a seat at an empty table close to the main stage.

A sexy redhead took the stage, with a busty blonde hanging off her arm.

“For those of you who don’t know me, I am Lita,” she announced, looking around the room. “My lovely wife Trish and I own this club.” The busty blonde gave a bright smile, and swept her gaze over the assembled patrons. Her eyes lingered on Stephanie a moment too long for her liking, and Steph ducked her head to the ground.

“ _Ruby_ is here so that we can have a place to express ourselves,” Lita continued. “To act on our thoughts and desires without fear of judgment. And maybe, just maybe, we can help out a fellow sister in need.” Trish released Lita’s arm and walked down the steps, making her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of Stephanie, and held her hand out. Steph looked around to find everyone’s eyes on her, and blushed bright red even as she slid her hand into Trish’s. Trish pulled her to her feet and led her to the stage, Lita still standing there ready to receive the brunette woman.

“You are having issues in your marital bed,” she stated simply once Steph was standing next to her. Steph dipped her head and curled in on herself.

“I can’t…can’t…cum,” she whispered, the crowd still managing to hear her in the silence of the club. Lita smiled and led her to the short table sitting in the middle of the stage.

“That’s ok,” she promised. “We can help you with that.” Steph hoisted herself onto the table and looked up at Lita, the height of the table making her shorter than the redhead.

“How are you going to do that?” she asked, confused.

“By overwhelming you with pleasure, until you can’t feel the stress,” Lita replied. Trish came up behind her and knelt in front of Steph.

“And after, every time you’re having sex with your husband, all you’ll be able to think of is the pleasure that sex gives you,” she continued. Trish ran her hands up Steph’s calves, tracing the muscles with her palms. She reached Stephanie’s knees and pushed them apart gently, blushing furiously, Steph allowed the action, eyes and attention focused completely on the blonde between her legs.

“You need to just relax, and let us give you everything you can handle,” Lita purred in Stephanie’s ear. The brunette jumped, not having noticed Lita moving around the table. Lita slid her hands over Steph’s shoulders and into her dress, dragging her fingernails lightly across the tops of her breasts. Steph shuddered, and leant back. Trish ran her hands up her thighs and looped her index fingers into the band of Steph’s underwear. She dragged them down Steph’s long legs, Lita keeping her distracted. The crowd stayed respectfully silent, intent on watching their entertainment for the evening.

Lita removed her hands from Steph’s dress and pushed the thin straps down her arms. Steph started and tried to pull away.

“You have to give yourself over to us,” Lita breathed, continuing the spell that the atmosphere of the club and her earlier words had put Steph under. “Let us help you. Trust us.” Steph sighed and relaxed back, passively allowing Lita to strip her down to her waist. Trish pushed her skirt up around her waist and traced the small elaborate pair of butterflies tattooed on her left thigh. Steph shuddered as Lita took her breasts in her hands, groping them gently.

Steph struggled to stay quiet, Trish moving closer and closer to the apex of her thighs until she glanced up at Steph, saw her closed eyes and open mouth, and leant in to lick a stripe up her outer lips. Steph’s moan was cut off into a quick gasp as Lita pinched her nipples quickly. Trish attacked Steph’s cunt with her mouth, probing her inner walls with the slick muscle. Steph whimpered, feeling Lita’s hands on her chest contributing to the pleasure building up low in her stomach. She needed more, but she wasn’t going to beg with these strangers watching. Trish pulled back and nipped at Steph’s clit, before bringing her fingers into play. She kept fucking Steph’s cunt with her tongue, while twirling her clit between her fingers. Steph’s body tensed and her cunt tensed, but she just couldn’t get her body to respond fully. Trish pulled her mouth away from Steph and forced two fingers into her cunt. She pushed Steph’s legs over her shoulders, and moved down until she was licking at Steph’s asshole. Steph jumped, but the fingers in her cunt and the hands on her breasts relaxed her until she slumped back against Lita. Trish curled her fingers, and Steph moaned loudly. Trish flickered her tongue across Steph’s tight hole, and with one moment of force, she had her tongue inside the hole. Steph screamed and came, her cum flowing over Trish’s fingers. Trish fucked her through her orgasm, before she pulled her fingers out of Steph and rose. Between the two women, Trish and Lita guided her to lay on the table. Lita smirked and scanned her eyes over the crowd, motioning two blondes up to the table. The blonde with the pink streak curling around her face stepped up and dragged her nails down Steph’s arm. The brunette started, and the blonde’s partner pressed her hands to Stephanie’s shoulders.

“Calm yourself,” she spoke lowly. “Natalya is very skilled with her fingers, you simply need to relax and let her do her work.” Stephanie looked up letting her shoulders sink into the firm wood of the table. Natalya was by her hip, and Stephanie could only just see her eyes, looking like steel in her determination. Stephanie shuddered as the long nails dragged down her thigh, playing the nerves in her body as an expert would. Stephanie’s body arched, and her thighs trembled as Natalya teased her outer cunt lips and inner thighs. The blonde standing above her wasn’t idle either, with Natalya guiding her with a barely vocalised “Beth” as soon as Steph was under her thrall. Beth was using her own manicured nails to tease Steph’s breasts, flicking her nipples absently. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, Steph letting out a low guttural groan. Natalya traced tight circles around Steph’s clit, using the nails of her other hand to trace the muscles in her thigh. Steph whimpered and made fists of her hands, moaning deeply.

“Oh little one…how you must want to cum,” Beth taunted, Steph trembling under the pleasurable ministrations.

“Please…” she panted. “Please…I’ll do anything…”

“You heard her Nattie, make her fall,” Beth snarled, her grip on Steph’s breasts turning from pleasurable to bordering on painful. Natalya renewed her efforts, and began to flick Steph’s clit with her nail and slid her index finger into Steph’s entrance. She quickly added a second, and then a third and -curled her fingers, being careful of her nails. Steph moaned deep in her chest, feeling stuffed full of Natalya’s fingers. Natalya fucked her slow, drawing her fingers out at a snail’s pace before shoving her fingers back in as quickly as she could. The alternation of the pace had Steph on the tipping point within a few thrusts, and when Beth and Natalya managed to get the exact pressure she needed on her nipples and on her clit, Steph toppled straight over the edge.

Before she even had a chance to recover, Steph was being flipped over to her stomach and the brunette twins from the front of the crowd were approaching the table. Both were proudly naked, and sporting dildos strapped firmly to the front of their crotches. Steph panted, trying to catch her breath as she watched them stop to make out with each other. They were obviously very close, grabbing at each other’s breasts and asses as they devoured each other’s mouths. Steph watched them pull away, one making her way to the end of the table and the other to the head.

“Nikki is going to fuck your cunt,” she was told firmly.

“And Brie is going to fuck your mouth,” Nikki continued. The twin at her head forced her head down onto her cock, and used her grip on Steph’s hair to fuck her mouth. Steph gagged, and drool ran from the corners of her mouth, but she ultimately she had no control in how she was fucked. The twin at the other end of the table climbed in between her legs, and gripped her hips. She pulled Steph up so that her knees were under her, and thrust straight in. Steph cried out, gagged by the dildo in her mouth, but the twin fucking her cunt was relentless. Steph couldn’t help the urge to come, but despite how skilful the twins were, she just couldn’t push herself over the edge in such a short time. The twin fucking her mouth pulled out and moved out of Steph’s sight. She twisted her neck around, peering over her shoulder. It was for naught because as soon as the twins broke their newest kiss, she was pulled so that she was bent over the table at her midsection and her legs were spread. Nikki was still fucking her cunt, but she could feel the light touch of what she assumed was Brie’s tongue teasing her clit and entrance around the fake cock fucking her. Steph arched her back and moaned, bucking back into the thrusts.

Brie focused her attention on Steph’s clit, and Steph couldn’t help herself any longer. She came on Nikki’s cock, the lady fucking her through and past her orgasm. And even once Nikki pulled out, Brie jumped straight in to clean Steph up with her tongue.

“No more…please…” Steph begged weakly, trying to close her legs.

“Alright ladies, I think we have successfully solved Stephanie’s problem,” Lita announced, her voice somehow managing to be quiet yet carry throughout the room. “She seems to be very sensitive so…” Her smile was devious as she turned to kiss Trish, her fingers already working at the laces containing the blonde’s breasts in the tight corset. Stephanie sighed in relief as Brie moved away from her cunt finally, and she lowered her face to the cool wood of the table to catch her breath. 

* * *

 

After Steph’s third pair of the night, Lita and Trish had completely forgone anymore partners. Instead, she had been given the pleasure of watching the various couples spread out amongst the many nooks and crannies of the room. Ladies who preferred to watch were interspersed with ladies on their knees, and ladies bent over chairs. Ladies pressed to the wall to be fucked by other ladies, and through it all there was no hint of subjugation or fucking to gain power. It was about pleasure.

Once Stephanie made it home that night, she headed straight to her bedroom. Hunter was waiting up for her, newspaper spread over his lap.

“Hey beautiful, good night?” he asked, warm smile in place. Stephanie didn’t say a word, simply shoved his paper off his lap and climbed on instead. She claimed his lips in a hard kiss, reclaiming everything that she’d been missing from the multiple orgasms that night, and desperately pushing at the hem of his boxers.

“Whoa whoa…baby slow down,” Hunter mumbled against her lips, even as his cock betrayed him in getting hard straight away. Steph continued making out with her husband, wrapping one of her hands around his cock. She stroked it, twisting her hand on the downstroke, encouraging his erection to grow to full strength.

“What happened?” Hunter finally gasped, breaking the kiss as she lined herself up over his cock. He helped by pulling her dress up around her hips, before placing his hands on her hips and helping her as she rode his cock. Steph whimpered and moaned, her overly sensitive walls fluttering around his cock.

“Princess…don’t hurt yourself,” Hunter soothed, moving his hands to cup her ass. “It’s ok if you can’t…” Steph glared straight at him, until Hunter smiled ruefully and slid one hand around her thigh. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, and was rewarded by the sudden and decisive clenching of Stephanie’s cunt around his cock.

“That’s the way beautiful,” he cooed, his hand on her ass encouraging her to continue rocking on his cock. His thumb pressed against her clit, and the combination of movements left Stephanie able to do little more than moan and gasp and let his movements guide hers. He rolled his hips and Steph clutched at his shoulders, crying out as she came over his cock.

“Fuck…” Hunter groaned, cock twitching and coming inside her. Steph slumped against his chest, letting his big hands soothe the aches out of her spine.

“Whatever that club did, I’m a huge fan,” Hunter rumbled. Steph dissolved into giggles, leaning up to claim a chaste kiss in response.

“Me too,” she agreed. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it sometime.”


End file.
